¡Feiz cumpeaños mami!
by MariSeverus
Summary: No se esperaba un regalo así. Pero bueno, así era ella. Pequeña y muy bromista.Y su esposo Harry Potter, tampoco era que cooperaba mucho. La consentía mucho.


Nada es de Mari. Solo la idea y el personaje OC. Dedicado al cumpleaños de Svilesan, una amiga.

Saludos.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter no lograba comprenderlo, estaba en silencio, dentenido junto a una niña de cuatro años que iba de un lado al otro. Estaba muy confundido, mientras ella halaba su mano de un lado al otro y tomaba muchas cosas entre sus pequeños dedos.<p>

Cintas, listones y escarcha. Papel brillante. ¡No! Ese no. ¡Aquel que era mucho más bonito y muy colorido!

Total que Harry Potter, estaba con su hija en una tienda muggle, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que ella tenía en mente.

La miró arrojar las cosas a la caja, mientras Harry la cargaba para que pudiera ver el mostrador frente a ella. Por supuesto que tenía que pagar todos esos objetos y aún así, sin embargo, cuando le preguntaba lo que estaba haciendo, ella solo se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

"No. Eu degalo"

Pues bien. No quería decirle ni tampoco le permitía hacerle muchas preguntas. Lo único que recordaba era, que desde hacía unos días, su hija insistía en entrar en aquella tienda. No era su cumpleaños ni el día del niño. O incluso, alguna festividad que implicara envolver regalos de juguetes.

La única festividad que tenían ese día, era el cumpleaños de su madre. De su esposa, también. Hermione Granger.

Y estaban enfrascados en esa tienda y ella, tratando de cargar paquetes más grandes que ella misma.

Los arrastró camino a casa. Era muy meticulosa. Arrojó las cintas y los lazos a la cama. También una enorme caja que Harry sostenía entre sus brazos.

En cuanto quiso saber por qué ella hacía todo eso, con sus pequeñas manos, ella le pedía que se saliera de su cuarto. A gritos casi.

Nunca desobedecía a las mujeres de la casa, aunque tenía miedo de que se hiciera daño. Se quedó afuera, como un tonto, mientras ella cerraba la puerta con todo el esfuerzo del que su pequeño cuerpo podía ser capaz.

Bien, al menos se podría concentrar en el cumpleaños de su esposa y en los regalos, que no había comprado y que necesitaba, con aquel efectivo que su hija le había hecho gastar de forma "innecesaria".

Supuso.

La dejó sola. De todas formas, si ella necesitaba algo, ella sabía cómo obtenerlo. Tenía cuatro años, pero la magia no le era nada indiferente. De vez en cuando, la observaba tomar cosas en lugares altos. Esperaba que ese día, no tuviera deseos de buscar y usar tijeras. Fuera lo que fuera que pensara hacer.

Pues, pasó toda la tarde preparando la cena de cumpleaños y acomodándose para el evento. Pensaba vestir a su hija, apropiadamente, pero ella seguía sin permitirle el paso a la habitación. La podía escuchar, algo estaba haciendo.

Tenía sus manos llenas de pintura y escarcha. Las pasaba por encima de la enorme caja, una y otra vez. Cintas por aquí y por allá, pegadas a la misma.

Qué curioso.

Las horas pasaron y Harry se aseguró que todo estuviera perfecto. Las velas, el estofado, el vino y el postre con caramelo. Era buen cocinero. Tanto tiempo cocinándole a los Dursley. Le había gustado el asunto de cocinar.

— Cristina, mamá viene pronto y es su cumpleaños. ¿No quieres que te vea usando un lindo vestido durante la cena?

— No.

Harry se encogió de hombros y con un suspiro, escuchó la puerta del salón. Hermione entraba en casa y esperaba que estuviera de buen humor. Quien sabía cómo había sido todo en el trabajo. Días malos, lluvia, cosas así.

— Buenas noches, Harry y...¡oh, pero qué linda se ve la mesa. Cariño!

— Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione— argumentó Harry, caminando hacia ella para tomar su abrigo y darle un beso. Delicado.

— ¡Oh, muchas gracias! No te hubieras molestado, Harry. Es decir, mira todo lo que has hecho y...

— Hay más, eso no es todo. Lo he planificado desde el comienzo hasta el final. Cena, postre y regalo. Luego podríamos darnos un buen baño y ya sabes...no estamos tan arcaicos en el tema y Cristina tiene cuatro años. Además es una buena noche si quieres, tienes en mente, terminar embarazada.

Hermione se echó a reír, sentándose a la mesa. Miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Y Cristina, Harry?

— No lo sé. Ha estado en su habitación todo el día. De hecho, hoy salimos, ella insistía en que fuésemos a la tienda. Compramos un sin fin de cosas y bien, ya sabes como es. Estaba como una bludger loca, corriendo de un lado al otro.

— Odio tus analogías sobre el Quiddicth. Iré a verla, seguro tiene hambre.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y con una sonrisa, tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Suavemente.

— Cris, abre la puerta Cris. ¿O quieres que mami abra por ti?

Hermione no escuchó respuesta y abrió la puerta. Parecía no haber nadie dentro. Solo una enorme caja, llena de papel brillante de colores y lazos. Cintas y escarcha. Nada profesional pero sí; muy artístico.

— Pues ella no está aquí, Harry.

— No puede ser, estaba allí hace un rato. Y ni modo que escapara por la ventana.

— ¿Cristi? ¿Estamos jugando a algo, cariño?— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mirando bajo la cama— ¿Dónde te escondiste, pequeña?

Hermione suspiró, caminando alrededor de las habitaciones y baños. ¿Dónde estaba? La casa tampoco era un castillo. Miró dentro de los closets y miró el patio trasero. Harry tenía razón y no había salido.

Esperaba que no.

— Cristina Potter, esto no me está gustando y será mejor que aparezcas o voy a enojarme mucho.

Hermione se detuvo al final, junto a la enorme caja y suspiró. ¿Qué podía haber dentro? Se inclinó para tomar una de las cintas. Escuchó un ligero sollozo y suspiró, desatándole los cordeles a la misma.

En cuanto quitó la tapa, su hija había brincado en la caja.

Su madre brincó asustada y luego, sonrió al ver su expresión de terror. Se dio la vuelta hacia Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.

— Pero...¡Cristi! ¿Qué haces allí dentro?

— Mami mami mami.

— ¿Estabas encerrada? Las cintas debieron pegarse con todo ese pegamento y esa escarcha que usaste sobre ellas. ¿Querías sorprenderme y te encerraste? ¡Pobre mi amor!— dijo, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Y sí, ese había sido el regalo más inusual que había visto. Su hija se había envuelto en un paquete y esperaba ser abierta.

¿Y qué podría suceder si ella nunca se daba cuenta? Hermione desechó esa idea, mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

— Ya vez. Las ideas a veces son peligrosas. ¡Y papi no hizo nada para detenerte!

¿Y qué iba a saber él que su hija quería ser un regalo de cumpleaños ambulante?

— Y es cierto. Tu papá y tú, son mi mejor regalo. Gracias por recordármelo esta noche, Cristi. Pero, aléjate de las cajas para la próxima. Tienes que pensar en cosas que no signifiquen quedarse dentro.

— O hacerle gastar dinero a tu padre.— comentó Harry con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su tembloroso rostro con una mano.

Cristine hipaba de miedo. Quedarse encerrada.

No era su idea de un buen cumpleaños.


End file.
